1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch for an electric tool that is fitted to the electric tool and turns ON and OFF power of the electric tool.
2. Related Art
A general method of electrically connecting a control member to a housing of a conventional switch in the switch for an electric tool will be explained with reference to FIGS. 6 to 9. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a control member 5 having a power control element 4 is fitted into a control member accommodation portion 3 defined in a housing 2 of a switch main body 1 in a switch for an electric tool.
The housing 2 and the control member 5 are electrically connected to each other by soldering a connection portion 6a of a heat radiation plate 6 connected to an anode terminal of the power control element 4 provided to the control member 5 to the switch terminal 7 of the housing 2 while the control member 5 is fitted into the control member accommodation portion 3 of the housing 2 as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 and also soldering a cathode terminal 8 of the power control element 4 to a switch terminal 9 of he housing 2.
Examples of a method of electrically connecting a terminal to another without using soldering include the following method. In a connector for connecting a connection object to signal contacts with rotation of a cover, including the signal contacts, a housing for holding the signal contacts and the cover for holding the connection object, the housing has a switch portion, the cover has a spring plate undergoing elastic displacement when it is pushed by the connection object held and when undergoing elastic displacement, the spring plate operates the switch portion with the rotation of the cover (refer to JP-A-2003-86302).
When electric connection between the housing 2 and the control member 5 is made by soldering in the prior art technology described above, however, heat generated by soldering sometimes melts a resin portion forming the housing 2 and a working factor is low, too. In electric tools that generate vibration, vibration invites the occurrence of cracks at the soldering portion and electric connection between the housing 2 and the control member 5 becomes incomplete in some cases. Therefore, it is necessary to fix the power control element 4 of the control member 5 and the heat radiation plate 6 to the housing 2 by use of an adhesive, etc, and an assembly process gets complicated as much.
Therefore, the switches for the electric tool according to the prior art are yet required to achieve easy electric connection between the housing and the control member and to prevent the electric connection from becoming incomplete even when vibration or the like occurs.